Bethany Sharpe
| birth_place = Maroochydore, Sunshine Coast, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Miami, Florida United States | family = | spouce = | billed = | trainer = Brisbane Pro Wrestling Academy Keelan Callihan | website= | debut = January 2016 | retired = }} Elizabeth Grace Faulkner '''(born September 24, 1996) is an Australian professional wrestler and musician currently signed to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance under the ring name '''Bethany Sharpe. Early Life Faulkner was born and raised in Maroochydore, the urban centre of the Sunshine Coast. Her parents are Mary Faulkner, a personal trainer, and Barry Faulkner, a high school P.E. teacher. She has one older brother, Daniel Faulkner, who is aged 23. From a young age, Elizabeth Faulkner was fascinated with music. She started to learn the piano at age 4, and learned a number of instruments throughout her school life including guitar, violin and drums, as well as singing. Faulkner also had a big love of wrestling growing up and signed up to train at Brisbane Pro Wrestling Academy at age 17, almost immediately after graduating from Maroochydore State High School. Professional Wrestling Career Infinite Pro Wrestling (2017) On August 28 2017, it was announced that Elizabeth Faulkner had signed a contract with Infinite Pro Wrestling under the ring name Bethany Sharpe. She began training at their performance center on August 30. On December 8, it was announced that Faulkner had requested her release from the company. Diamond International Wrestling (2018) On January 10, 2018, Diamond International Wrestling announced that they had signed Faulkner to a contract. On February 7, Faulkner requested her release after being offered a developmental contract with EAW. Elite Answers Wrestling NEO (2018) On February 11, 2018, Faulkner officially signed a developmental deal with EAW to perform exclusively at house shows for the NEO brand, once again under the ring name Bethany Sharpe. Sharpe would finally wrestle her first official match in over a year's time at a NEO house show after spending the past year with two different companies without making a single appearance for either of them. On the February 28th edition of NEO, Sharpe would make her televised debut defeating Skylar Stone. Omega Wrestling Alliance ''' '''OWT (2018 - present) Fill. Personal Life Elizabeth Faulkner currently resides in Miami, Florida. Faulkner has an advanced knowledge on music, having a room dedicated to her love of music in her very own home featuring a collection close to a thousand CD's and vinyls from all different genres. Elizabeth Faulkner is currently single. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Dissonance (Belly-to-back suplex lifted into a double knee backbreaker) ** B-Flat (Curb stomp) ** Grand Finale ''(Double underhook piledriver) ** ''Encore Presentation ''(Curb stomp followed immediately by a punt kick) * '''Signature Moves' ** Counterpoint ''(standing shiranui) ** ''Diminuendo ''(elevated DDT, most often performed on a wrestler hanging from the top rope) ** ''Opening Number ''(back suplex spun into a spin-out powerbomb) * '''Nicknames' ** "B-Sharp" ** "The Conductor" * Entrance themes ** "Fur Elise (Dhirk Remix)" by Beethoven (February 11, 2018 - present)